The goal of this application is to seek funding for travel awards for students/fellows and young independent investigators (Rising Stars) for the 2014 Cellular and Molecular Bioengineering (CMBE) Conference. The specific theme of the conference is 'Multi-scale Mechanobiology: From Morphogenesis to Nuclear Mechanotransduction'. Our expanding understanding of the role that mechanical perturbations play in every aspect of life, from morphogenesis to chromatin remodeling, motivated the mission of this conference. Moreover, cell and molecular bioengineering technologies that allow us to probe and even control cell activity and the microenvironment at the molecular level and across length scales enables new fundamental studies in cell biology, drug discovery, and regeneration. We have planned a conference integrating both engineers and biologists to encourage sharing of ideas toward these common goals. Our choice of theme is intended to address the key problem of understanding how mechanical perturbations translate to changes in cellular activity, from the organismal to nuclear level. This problem cannot be solved by traditional strategies alone, and these new directions will shape the future of CMBE. The specific objectives of this R13 application are two-fold. The first i to provide support to junior investigators, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students whose submitted papers have been selected for podium presentation on the basis of scientific merit, and to promote underrepresented groups and women in the field. The meeting will provide a platform for the development of long-term interdisciplinary interactions, and expose researchers in bioengineering, biology, and medicine to the latest ideas and opportunitis at the confluence of CMBE. The second objective of this R13 application is to foster the emergence and growth of the burgeoning sub-field of CMBE. The specific aims of this CMBE Conference are: Aim #1: Establish the current status of mechanobiology across length scales, from organismal to nuclear mechanobiology. Invited leaders will address this overarching theme from molecular to bioengineering approaches via an overview of their work, with a special emphasis on molecular/cellular/tissue functions across scales. Aim #2: Brainstorm gaps in knowledge and problem areas in CMBE research with a focus on the role of scale in understanding cellular/molecular mechanics, motility, ECM function, and tissue and organ formation. This will provide keystone future directions regarding the field of CMBE and guidelines and blueprints for the CMBE field to our organizations, and in general, to the broad CMBE community. The outcomes of the conference will be published in a special issue of the BMES journal Cellular and Molecular Bioengineering.